Garabatos y algo mas
by shadowsakuras
Summary: Estos son una serie de Drabbles sin sentido ni orden que se me han pasado por la mente, no tienen principio ni fin… solamente Drabbles
1. Garabatos

Mi Beta reader me ha abandonado ¿quien quiere adoptarme?.

 **Clasificación:** M (Muy extraño y aterrador)

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma..

Esta historia está dedicada a un lector anónimo que no creía que yo escribiese historias de este estilo… tu sabes quién eres discúlpame por la tardanza, escribir es la única forma que me permito para desahogarme

* * *

 **Garabatos**

* * *

Garabatos sin sentido y sin lógica

Dibujaba en mi brazo sin ninguna forma

Eres solo mi amigo por qué mi corazón se exalta

No dibujes garabatos en el brazo

Me confundes, mi pecho duele

Quiero alejarte pero mi cuerpo se acerca

Excitas de alguna manera quiero unirme a ti

Siento latir fuertemente la parte baja de mi vientre

El fuego en tus dedos quema mi piel

"Necesito sentir dentro toda la magia de tu calor "

"Tu fuego es la magia que necesito"

Por Mavis que estoy pensando

\- Natsu deja de estar jugando con brazo, me estas quemando -

\- Luceee, si sé que te gusta que dibuje garabatos con mi dedo en tu brazo -

Tienes razón pero eso es algo que no puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos

"Natsu simplemente no sé qué pasa por tu mente simple"

Con unos sencillos garabatos has sido ladrón de mis pensamientos

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Me he perdido en tus garabatos

* * *

es corto lo se... es por eso que es un Drabble

gracias por leer.


	2. Preludio

Mi Beta reader me ha abandonado ¿quien quiere adoptarme?.

 **Clasificación:** M (Muy extraño y hot)

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma..

Esta historia está dedicada a un lector anónimo que no creía que yo escribiese historias de este estilo… Basada en una situación de la vida real

* * *

 **Preludio**

* * *

Torpemente se encuentran en el camino a magnolia, extrañamente hacen misiones por separado, siempre son un equipo.

-Luceee- Grita emocionado el mago de fuego

-Natsu, Happy ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?-

-Fue algo supremamente sencillo solo era atrapar una mascota-

-Pero quien hizo todo el trabajo fui yo, logre capturar al pobre animal escondido en la copa del árbol, mientras Natsu quemaba todo los árboles para hacerlo salir-

-Happyyy- reniega el mago

-Los dejo solos necesito descansar no fue sencillo cargar un gorila hasta la casa de su dueño-

-¡UN GORILAAA!-

Grita la maga con la boca abierta de la sorpresa

-Aunque Lucee tu eres más pesada que el gorila-

Junta sus patitas en la boca tapando torpemente la sonrisa burlona

-Happy idiota como me comparas con un gorila-

Arremete contra el gato volador, pero este logra escapar a una velocidad sorprendente; ella quiso ir tras el pero una fuerte mano sostiene la suya salvando la vida del felino azul.

-Suéltame Natsu-

-No quiero-

-No trates de salvar a Happy que de esta no se va a librar-

-No es eso-

Por un instante la maga se calma y se vuelve un manojo de nervios

-¿Y por qué no me dejas ir?-

Pregunta un poco asustada

Él se acerca un poco más a la maga aspirando el dulce aroma de vainilla que brota de su cabello.

-No me gusta ir a misiones sin ti… extrañe mucho tu aroma-

-Naaatsuuu no digas esas cosas-

Dice completamente ruborizada

Con la otra mano toca uno de los rizos y juega con el, lo acerca a su nariz y aspira profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones.

-Naaatsuuu que… que estás haciendo-

-Solamente estoy grabando tu aroma… pensaba que lo había olvidado pero ahora es más fuerte un poco diferente… un tanto embriagador-

Acerca su nariz hasta la oreja de la maga y roza delicadamente su mejilla logrando erizar la blanca piel. Ella exhala suavemente soltando un leve gemido.

Sentía sus labios arder, se encontraban levemente hinchados, un perfecto preludio de un hermoso beso

Uno cálido y apacible que ruborizaria los rostros de los enamorados, haciendo que el corazón lata a millón, rogándole a sus portadores que el sentir de los dulces labios se alargue un poco más; y no existiera la necesidad de respirar, solo para poder mantener cálidas bocas unidas hasta la eternidad...

-Vamos Luce se está haciendo tarde-

La maga abre sus ojos sorprendida por su vergonzoso acto, y su exagerada imaginación.

-¿Natsuuu que fue lo que hiciste?-

-Solo quería grabar tu aroma, ¿estabas esperando que hiciera algo?-

-Baaakaaaa-

-Star Dress Taurus-

Un golpe sordo entierra al mago contra el suelo.

La maga estelar sale corriendo.

-Luceeeeee…. Que fue lo que hice… que querías que hiciera…-

Se levanta el mago rápidamente tocando el gran chichón en su cabeza.

-Luceeee esperameeeee-

sale corriendo detrás de la maga aun sin entender lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

* * *

¿algún día luce Lograra lo que quiere...?

Pos por algo es categoría M pero la inspiración no quiere llegar sniff sniff

gracias por leer.


	3. Camino Placentero

Mi Beta reader me ha abandonado ¿quien quiere adoptarme?.

 **Clasificación:** M (Muy extraño y hot)

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma..

Basada en una situación de la vida real o eso quisiera si ellos existieran...

* * *

 **Camino Placentero**

* * *

 _El camino es engañoso_

 _El camino es traicionero_

 _Y lo es más si vas con quien te quita el sueño…_

 _._

El carruaje anda suavemente pero eso no impide que el dragón se maree

El felino azul sale y se sienta al lado del conductor aburrido de las quejas de su compañero,

Realmente necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, necesitaba dormir

Dejando sola a la maga estelar con el enfermo de mareo; librándose de todo el suplicio para descansar.

-¡Luce déjame recostarme en ti!-

Yace un mareado mago en las blancas piernas de la rubia

-¡No sé para qué preguntas si ya estás en ellas! –

Se queja la maga mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-mmm Luceee tu aroma me calma un poco-

Da un gran bostezo haciendo notar el cansancio y el sueño

Pero un gran salto del carruaje cubre la boca del mago con algo más placentero

-¿¡Bakaaaaa que haces!?-

Grita la maga un poco escandalosa; al estar el mago sentado sobre ella mientras su boca se apoderaba del largo y suave cuello.

-mmm luce hueles como la otra vez… incluso mejor este olor alivia un poco mi mareo-

Se saborea los labios y decide probar con su lengua recorriendo suavemente el blanco cuello.

La maga se tensa al intenso contacto; la parte interna de su vientre vibra ante la fogosa lengua que marca su piel, mientras la humedad resbala en su interior lentamente tanto a punto de ser descubierta por el fino olfato del dragon slayer.

-¿¡Naaatttsuuuu que estás haciendo!?-

Tiembla ella al sentir la ardiente lengua recorriendo su cuello ansioso por devorarlo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha

-Mmmm luce me gusta como hueles es más intenso y tu sabor esssss–

Dice atontado el mago culpa del almizcle de sensaciones, olores y sabores

-¡Natsu será mejor que te alejes de mí!-

Natsu parecía cegado las palabras de la maga no llegaban a sus oídos, mientras su mano agarra la parte superior de la blusa, bajándola bruscamente dejando los prominentes pechos al descubierto.

Ella no podía ocultar su vergüenza, pero su cuerpo no se resistía, quería sentir el roce de su piel candente recorrer completamente el cuerpo de ella, el calor de su respiración marcando su cuello al tiempo que la fogosa lengua apoderándose de su oreja nublaba por completo sus pensamientos, solo podía dejar salir los pequeños gemidos mientras se erizaba toda su piel dejando erectos lo pequeños botones rosa.

El pelirosa baja lentamente su rostro ubicándose entre los pechos de la rubia, ella solo lanza un gemido un poco más gutural al sentir la suave respiración del dragón en su pecho.

El rodea su delgada cintura con sus fuertes garras como reclamándola suya.

-ZZZZZZZZZZ Happpyyy no me quites mi alnohada ZZZZZZZ-

-¿¡Natsu!? -

-¿¡Natsu!? -

El joven dragón había caído en un profundo sueño culpa de placentero aroma o culpa del insufrible mareo.

* * *

Creo que ella se esta acercando a lo que quiere...

cuando Natsu se dará cuenta?

o sera que se dio cuenta y se hace?

Saben un Review no hace daño... por lo menos a mi me gustaría uno para saber que opinan...


	4. Enfermedad mi Necesidad

Mi Beta reader me ha abandonado ¿quien quiere adoptarme?.

 **Clasificación:** M (Muy extraño y hot)

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail le pertenece completamente a gran Trollshima (conocido en el bajo mundo como Hiro Mashima), eres el mejor, sabes cómo volverme adicta a tu historia… te sales de todo paradigma..

Basada en una situación de la vida real o eso quisiera si ellos existieran...

* * *

 **Enfermedad mi Necesidad**

* * *

 _Inspiración me abandono_

 _Inspiración donde te has ido_

 _En mis manos solo está hoy_

 _Lo que aquí escribo…_

 _._

La noche oscura se presenta

Y un hada en su cama sola peca

Sufrida por la indolencia

De aquel por cual ella sueña

Dejándola llena de ansias

Y su carne sintiéndose frustrada

Trata de consolarse hasta trémula quedarse

-Con que aquí estabas-

Aparece el joven mago cruzando la ventana

-Natsu que haces-

Grita ella cual alterada

Cubriéndose un poco para taparse

-¿por qué huele diferente?, es igual cuando viajábamos –

Trata ella de cubrirse un poco más

Mientras que agitaba el aire tratando algo ocultar.

Huele hacia arriba, huele hacia abajo

Da media vuelta y al lecho ha llegado

-¿Eres tú la del dulce olor?-

-¿Por qué se siente un tanto embriagador?-

Sin importar la distancia se acerca a la hada

Ella da un respingo que descubre un poco lo escondido.

-Natsu no es lo que tú crees-

Dice un poco agitada

Pero el aroma que vagamente escondía se ha elevado en la cama

Algo cae al suelo tenia orejas de conejo

Vibraba suavemente sin parar

Y el mago lo captura ágilmente sin dudar.

-he visto esto en algún lado, creo que Cana algún momento me lo ha enseñado.-

Como si fuese una revelación divina

El joven mago cambia su rostro por asombro sin medida

Relaciona el olor y el juguete vibrador.

-Luce no sabía-

Rojo su rostro a más no podía

La maga no se quedaba atrás

Pues un tomate frente a ella pálido se veia.

El mago tomando más confianza

Trago en seco y le lanzo una mirada

Recordando aquellas palabras

Que sabiamente dijo Alberona Cana.

Se acercó nuevamente cauteloso hacia la rubia

Y susurro un poco temeroso a su oído

-Si necesitas ayuda para tu desahogo-

-soy tu amigo cuenta con mi apoyo-

El hada quedo en una pieza

No interpretaba lo que el mago dijera

El con la cara roja, bajo su mano cerca a la zona peligrosa

Aun con conejo en mano

Lo paseaba suavemente alrededor de los labios.

Ella solo gemía ahogando el sonido lo que podia

Aun no creía lo que su nakama le hacia

Pero el placer era mejor que la autosatisfacción

El olor se incrementaba y el mago en el se ahogaba

Dolía un poco la parte baja de su cuerpo

Pero debía apoyar a su amiga

Liberarla del estrés el cual ella sufría

No había momento de sentir dolor

Pero su cuerpo una nueva necesidad le presento

Quería despojarse de su ropa

Sería que la desnudes era una enfermedad contagiosa

La nevera con patas lo estaba contagiando

De tanto andar a su lado.

Quiso no prestar más atención a su deseo

Desobedeciendo a sus impulsos

Continúo con el proceso

Girando aquel travieso conejo

Donde Cana le advirtió que debía

La maga parecía quejarse y en algún momento el quiso parar

Pero en su cuerpo ansiaba escuchar el sonido gutural

-Naaatttssssuuuuu-

Se escucha a lo lejos gritar a un felino

Que entra raudo a la habitación

Encontrando a un Natsu sonrojado

Y una maga completamente empapada debajo de su edredón

-¡A ya veo! me asuste cuando me abandonaste corriendo-

-dijiste que olías algo diferente y saliste huyendo-

-pero ahora todo lo comprendo-

-oliste que Lucy estaba enferma por eso corriste a socorrerla-

-me quedare a cuidar a Lucy contigo recuerda que ella también es mi nakama-

-No no es necesario dice la maga-

-Me siento mejor-

-La fiebre prudencialmente disminuyo-

-Los cuidados de Natsu me han mejoraron-

y sintiéndose un poco más descarada manifesto

-si llego a sentirme así nuevamente-

-de seguro lo llamare inmediatamente-

* * *

Será esta la continuación de un nuevo capítulo...

Parece que ella lo ha conseguido

Aunque un torpe gato se atravesó

Pero al fin y al cabo ella consiguió satisfacción

Pero que será del pobre Natsu...

Tiene ahora sentimientos encontrados

Ahora ha sentido algo que no conocía

Descubrió que su parte baja vida propia tenia

jajajajajajajaja

Todo me salió en verso y sin esfuerzo

Es extraño y lo sé pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió esta vez.

Espero comentarios un like no es malo

Hace que crezca mi orgullo y alimenta la imaginación

Gracias a todos por leer el día de hoy


End file.
